Os gêmeos Dianorte e o mister da rainha das trevas
by Vivvi Prince Snape
Summary: HIATUS : SS/PO - Uma guerra está acontecendo, um amor nascerá quando os caminhos de Vivian e Severo se cruzarem. Onde apenas as trevas habitam, uma maldição, o destino. Apenas a magia irá vencer no final desta aventura.
1. Apresentação da Fanfic

**FAN FIC**: "Os gêmeos Dianorte e o mistério da rainha das trevas".

**Autora**: Vivvi Prince Snape

**Beta**: Clau Snape, que foi um amor de pessoa por aceitar betar minha fic. Obrigada Clau!!!

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Personagem Original

**Censura**: NC 17, NC 18.

**Gênero**: Romance e Aventura.

**Spoilers**: Todos os livros .

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade.

**Contatos**: Qualquer duvida, sugestões ou criticas podem me mandar um e-mail: vivviprince (arouba) hotmail (ponto) com ;

**

* * *

**

N/A : 

Oie gente!!! A idéia dessa fic partiu há muito tempo da minha imaginação deveras fértil e da minha insônia constante nas madrugadas do ano de 2006.

Para entender essa fic são necessárias algumas informações:

1) Não é um mundo alternativo, mas existem coisas loucas criadas por mim.

2) O tempo da fic é entre o livro 6 e 7, existem referências aos livros porém nada muito significativo.

3) Esqueçam que a JK Rowling é uma assassina serial, o Dumb e o Sirius não morreram. Então ignorem o livro 6.

4) Na minha mente potteriana devem existir diversas escolas de magia, não somente as três até agora escritas pela autora.

5) Qualquer referência, citação de feitiços, cenários, situações semelhantes a outras fics foi mera coincidência, afinal só lendo várias fics para me animar a escrever não é???

6) Meu shipper são o querido Severo Snape e uma personagem original chamada Vivian, existe diferença de idade porém tudo que acontece é entre adultos e de forma consentida.

7) Esta fic é NC18, não recomendada para menores de 18 anos. Conterá cenas de sexo e violência. Se por alguma razão você não gostar desse tipo de Fic , PARE AGORA!

No mais é isso, minha primeira fic , espero que gostem e comentem !!!


	2. Capitulo 1 : Prólogo

**FAN FIC**: "Os gêmeos Dianorte e o mistério da rainha das trevas".

**Autora**: Vivvi Prince Snape

**Beta**: Clau Snape.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade.

**

* * *

Capitulo 1 : Prólogo **

Para melhor proteção dos seus aliados, o Prof. Dumbledore resolveu continuar em Hogwarts durante algum tempo até encontrar uma nova sede para a Ordem.

Muitas dificuldades estão sendo enfrentadas no mundo mágico neste momento. O Diretor por intermédio do Ministério da Magia e seu odioso ministro precisou fechar a escola de bruxaria, porque segundo a comunidade bruxa, nenhum lugar é seguro ultimamente. O que eles não entendem é que, Hogwarts é um dos lugares mais seguros que já existiu e que o diretor fará com que ele permaneça assim.

No castelo os professores e outros membros da Ordem estão instalados em uma nova ala mágica, fortemente protegida após a torre da Grifinória. Um quadro imenso com um dragão voraz e um cavaleiro guardam sua entrada. Senhas novas e identificação por varinha foram implantadas em todas as alas usadas pelos bruxos residentes no castelo.

Todos na Ordem trabalhavam incansavelmente em missões secretas que visavam ajudar o lado do bem a acabar com as trevas.Porque Voldemort está cada dia mais forte, cruel e maligno, não poupando nenhum esforço para alcançar a vitória nesta guerra.

O trio de ouro vem sendo preparado dia e noite para a batalha final, todos esperam que o menino que sobreviveu faça sua parte e derrote novamente aquele que hoje é considerado a maior ameaça que o mundo bruxo já conheceu.

Porém, a maioria não sabe que outras coisas, tão importantes como essa, irão influenciar essa guerra, lugares nunca antes visitados, pessoas de terras distantes irão entrelaçar seus destinos para que o bem triunfe novamente.

Morte, um caso de amor surpreendente, guerra, torturas e muita, muita magia será utilizada em mais esta aventura.

Seja meu convidado...

Em "Os gêmeos Dianorte e o mistério da rainha das trevas".


	3. Capitulo 2 : Pesadelo

**FAN FIC**: "Os gêmeos Dianorte e o mistério da rainha das trevas".

**Autora**: Vivvi Prince Snape

**Beta**: Clau Snape.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 : Pesadelo **

Estrategicamente posicionado no alto de um morro no final de lindo vale florido, o castelo de Dianorte apontava majestoso com suas pequenas torres e vitrais lusitanos.

Após a porta de carvalho da entrada pronunciava-se um longo corredor, onde tochas magicamente iluminavam de forma fantasmagórica as paredes de pedra polidas. Seguindo para a primeira entrada à direita encontrava-se um novo corredor, onde empurrando com cuidado a quinta porta esquerda uma escadaria oculta por um quarto de bailarinas levava a ala azul onde naquele instante Vivian Dianorte dormia profundamente se debatendo pelo sonho terrível que lhe afligia.

_Estou me sentindo sufocada - ela pensava novamente ao sentir o frio inundar o terreno obscurecido pela noite. Um barulho alto seguido de gritos inundou seus ouvidos. Ela começou a correr, correu para frente, sempre em frente seguindo os gritos que nunca terminavam... Foi quando avistou um homem de costas, e o que ele fazia fez brotar uma careta de horror na linda face da garota._

_Sua mãe estava no chão, se contorcendo de dor, numa agonia profunda que só poderia ser provocada pela maldição cruciatus. Vivian sacou sua varinha e correu para sua mãe, bloqueando agilmente o feitiço._

_- Ora caros amigos, não é que somos agraciados com a presença da Srta. Vivian Dianorte nesta noite tão bela. - Disse o bruxo de forma pomposa para seus aliados postados em círculo apreciando a cena._

_- Ofídio das trevas! - Ela fez uma cara de nojo enquanto percorria o corpo branco do homem coberto por longas vestes negras. Parando de forma súbita quando viu as íris amarelas lhe fitarem firmes e de forma estranhamente satisfeita. - Se você pensa que pode entrar aqui e fazer o que bem entender está muitíssimo enganado, saia do meu castelo e pouparei sua vida imunda de muito sofrimento._

_- Não se engane minha cara, estamos destinados e nada, nem mesmo sua doce e afiada língua irá me impedir - disse o bruxo de negro agora apontando a varinha para Vivian de forma ameaçadora. – Estaremos juntos, pois, apenas grandes e poderosos bruxos irão sobreviver quando as trevas dominarem. – com um aceno brusco fez com que a varinha de Vivian desaparecesse. – Mas antes, preciso lhe ensinar boas maneiras, querida! - completou sorrindo._

_No momento em que ele o disse Vivian sentiu como se seu corpo fosse rachar, gritou de forma a deixar claro que não cederia, porém a dor era tamanha que acabou curvando-se para aplacá-la. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos, foi então que começou a reagir da única forma que sabia contra o covarde agressor. Fechando os olhos deixou a raiva tomar conta de si e esperou pelo pior._

_O chão começou a tremer, árvores foram arrancadas ao redor do grupo estupefato, o céu antes limpo, tornou-se ameaçadoramente iluminado por raios que estouravam fortes aos ouvidos dos presentes. A bruxa de joelhos entorpecida pela dor levantou e fitou seu torturador com seus olhos de um azul profundo apenas aguardando o que viria a seguir._

_Neste momento chamas começaram a brotar de suas mãos cerradas, explodindo em um vermelho vivo fazendo com que alguns membros do grupo duvidassem que aquilo fosse real. Reunindo forças ergueu seu corpo e apontou suas mãos agora abertas para o grupo de homens à sua frente. Raios faiscaram no céu, descendo de forma certeira e atirando longe quinze dos vinte e oito ali presentes._

_- Eu disse que não queria machucá-los mais você me forçou. – ela falou de forma estranhamente calma. – Agora vá porque não desejo mais participar de seu jogo. – Ela olhava de forma ameaçadora para seu oponente que não movera um músculo sequer._

_- Inspirador minha cara, porém seria necessário muito mais que seu showzinho de luzes para me amedrontar. – caminhou rapidamente até a garota, que sem tempo para reagir se viu presa pelo pescoço sufocada pelo bruxo. – Vou lhe provar que você será minha. – Lentamente pousou suas mãos nas costas da jovem que sentiu como se mil facas estivessem rasgando sua pele. – Depois de hoje ninguém duvidará de meus poderes meu amor. - Com um grito de agonia viu tudo obscurecer, mas por último, distinguiu o sibilar sussurrante do seu algoz – Minha rainha, para sempre._

Gritando ela acordou molhada de lágrimas e suor. Olhou em volta e viu apenas seu velho quarto pintado de azul, onde sua coruja marrom a fitava assustada sem entender o porque da gritaria. Fora apenas um sonho, apenas um sonho.

Deitando-se novamente na cama ela chorou, com medo que aquilo realmente viesse a acontecer.


	4. Capitulo 3 : Visitas à meia noite

**FAN FIC**: "Os gêmeos Dianorte e o mistério da rainha das trevas".

**Autora**: Vivvi Prince Snape

**Beta**: Clau Snape.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade.

**

* * *

Capitulo 3 - Visitas à meia noite**

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Vivian quase gemeu enquanto observava o quanto ainda restava para subir aquela bendita montanha.

- Falta só mais um pouco. Tenha paciência, por Merlin! Erik estava visivelmente irritado. Não bastava estar encharcado, ferido e faminto, sua querida irmã tinha que fechar com chave de ouro o dia mais horrível de sua vida com essas frescuras!

- Me diga mais uma vez: por que temos que fazer isso?!

- Merlin! São momentos como esse que me fazem lamentar não ser filho único!

Ela continuou resmungando. Reclamou da chuva, da lama, do mundo inteiro, nada lhe tiraria esse prazer. Sua voz era baixa, ligeiramente rouca, como a das antigas cantoras de Blues trouxas.

Neste mesmo instante, no corredor do castelo de Hogwarts, duas figuras caminhavam.

- Mas, Alvo, me ouça por apenas um minuto!

- Cara Minerva... acho que já discutimos sobre isso. Você sabe a minha posição.

- Posição?! Ultraje! Como pode confiar neles, como planeja trazê-los até aqui? Em algum momento você parou para pensar no que esta arriscando com essa atitude?

Os bruxos pararam perto da uma janela; a Profª. McGonagall estava definitivamente fuzilando o velho mago com seu olhar mais descrente. Ao mesmo tempo, duas figuras com longos casacos subiam pela encosta dos terrenos da escola, a chuva castigando suas vestes, fazendo seus capuzes ondularem, porém ocultando suas faces de qualquer observador curioso.

- Bem, Minerva, não adianta discutir sobre isso, porque eles já estão aqui.

- Por Merlin! – com isso, ela colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito, sobressaltada. Afinal, era uma enorme surpresa que "aquelas pessoas" tivessem ao menos sobrevivido, e agora estavam ali.

Eles desceram calmamente a escadaria lateral que levava ao corredor da porta de entrada, grande, imponente, que estava aberta para receber calorosamente os visitantes noturnos – sem reparar que estavam sendo seguidos.

Severo Snape era um homem muito desconfiado, tanto que estava há uma semana de plantão pelos corredores, verificando o que o velho Alvo tramava. Sim, porque ele estava tramando algo. Conhecia os sinais, afinal durante anos as tramas foram por sua causa, por meio de sua pessoa, mas hoje isso não acontecia mais. Severo por razões mais que óbvias fora desmascarado pelo Lorde, transformou-se em um procurado, tanto pelo lado das trevas como pelo da luz. Irônico dizer que nenhum dos dois lados ao menos reconheceu seu valor e dedicação. Mas ele já esperava por isso; nunca fora na realidade compreendido por ninguém e por isso já estava acostumado.

Quando percebeu a movimentação de Dumbledore pelos corredores, tratou de colocar seu feitiço silenciador em seus sapatos e movimentou-se agilmente para que assim pudesse finalmente descobrir a trama sobre a qual o velho Alvo não queria lhe contar. Parou a poucos metros dos dois bruxos que conversavam, e ouviu a estranha e sussurrada indignação de Minerva com ligeiro interesse. Afinal, fosse o que fosse, se ela desaprovava, ele simplesmente adoraria.

Quando eles pararam, ele acompanhou, ouviu, não entendeu, porém continuou seguindo seus passos à uma distância segura. Sua curiosidade fora aguçada, _eles estavam ali_! Mas afinal, quem eram _eles_?

Severo mal teve tempo de se preparar; por um momento observou as duas figuras sinistras com longos casacos. O da esquerda parecia ser mais alto; de onde sua visão treinada podia observar, suas vestes eram de um tom de verde quase musgo, ele usava luvas e caminhava de forma rápida, porém aparentemente tranqüila, como se nada pudesse atrapalhá-lo a chegar ao seu destino. A outra figura, entretanto, era extremamente peculiar, passos rápidos e decididos, e do muito que o mestre de poções podia julgar de linguagem corporal, parecia furioso.

Ele parecia um estudante com cara de bobo ali, parado, observando aquelas pessoas. Mas eles eram fascinantes, era como se uma força magnética o atraísse a cada passo da figura furiosa vestida inteiramente de preto. Com bom humor ele até divagou, imaginando que o visitante como ele próprio possuía muito bom gosto nas cores escolhidas para suas vestes.

Uma mão delicada, de um branco ligeiramente rosado saiu das mangas da capa. Longas unhas pintadas de negro não deixavam dúvidas que "o furioso", na realidade era "a furiosa". A mão apontou uma varinha com uma cor impressionante, entre o vermelho e o marrom escuro diretamente para o rosto de Alvo Dumbledore. Severo ficou alerta e empunhou sua varinha, preparando-se para o que quer que acontecesse dali em diante.

Estaria pronto para quase tudo, menos para aquele rosto.

Vivian estava definitivamente furiosa.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Voldemort era pirado, homicida e cruel. Depois do pesadelo que teve, nunca mais dormiu uma noite inteira, guardava sua varinha o mais próxima possível de sua mão e estava sempre com as malas prontas e reduzidas, caso precisasse fugir. Ela não _achava_ que teria que fugir, apenas _sabia_ que iria acontecer e ponto final.

Mas precisava ser durante o jantar? Ela nem ao menos conseguiu provar o carneiro! Alguém iria pagar pela aparatação nauseante, pelo carneiro intocado em seu prato, além da maldita caminhada que teve que fazer até chegar ao castelo.

Com certeza alguém ia pagar!


	5. Capitulo 4 : Profundos olhos azuis!

**FAN FIC**: "Os gêmeos Dianorte e o mistério da rainha das trevas".

**Autora**: Vivvi Prince Snape

**Beta**: Clau Snape.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade.

**N/A 1** :: Para adiantar a postagem esse capitulo não foi betado, por favor, desconsiderem quaisquer erros que possam encontrar. Eu chequei duas vezes , mas pode ter passado alguma coisa:)

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 : Profundos olhos azuis**

Alguém vai pagar!

Apontou sua varinha diretamente para o rosto de Dumbledore, incrivelmente perto, porem longe o suficiente para se defender caso alguém quisesse interferir.

- 28 !!! – Ela cuspiu as palavras com ódio, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

O velho mago apenas esperou, conhecia o gênio de Vivian a anos, sabia que perguntar qualquer coisa agora só a faria se enfurecer ainda mais. Ela era a cópia fiel do pai, pensou ele divertido.

-28! Você me ouviu bem? 28 malditos loucos encapuzados, invadindo a minha casa, tentando matar a mim e minha família. Alguém por acaso tentou me avisar? Não, claro que não! Por que o fariam? Se não fosse suficiente ter 28 demônios destruindo tudo, hoje o jantar era cordeiro.

Ela estava definitivamente espumando. Não conseguia controlar sua raiva, sempre teve uma personalidade forte, tão forte quem nem percebeu a quantidade de pessoas ao seu redor aumentado. Seu irmão estava com ela, ele era um grande duelista, incrivelmente hábil e rápido nos movimento de varinha. Ela estava tranqüila, podia gritar e ameaçar o quanto quisesse, ele sempre a protegeria.

- Vi.. Você não acha.. – seu irmão ainda tentou fazê-la diminuir o ritimo, mas sem sucesso.

- Não, eu não acho – inclinou a cabeça na direção de seu irmão gêmeo avisando-o que não interrompesse novamente. Ela precisava enfrentar o velho Alvo, queria pelo menos que ele tentasse se justificar.

- Foram 28 començais da morte, invadindo nossa casa como bestas enfurecidas, destruindo paredes, objetos e tentando matar todo mundo. Provavelmente teriam conseguido se eu não tivesse preparada. Confesso que foi difícil me concentra em fugir quando o que eu realmente queria era arrancar as entranhas deles com um feitiço e torturá-los até que pensassem que eram garotinhas de 5 anos.

- Realmente isso foi uma fatalidade, mais quero que você saiba que nossas fontes não ficaram cientes do ataque até poucos minutos, não houve tempo – Disse pacientemente.

Vivian nunca foi uma pessoa paciente, não pretendia começar a ser nesse exato momento, pra ela toda aquela falação eram apenas desculpas, muito mal formulados, expressas por um velho mago com cara de avô bonzinho, mas que de bobo não tinha nada. Ela iria ao fundo dessa história, pode ter certeza disso.

Severo simplesmente não estava entendendo coisa alguma da conversa. Olhava para a bruxa furiosa de forma inquisidor e com bastante desconfiança. Não era porque ela possuía os mais belos olhos azuis que ele havia visto em toda sua vida que baixaria a guarda. Ele podia estar com uma cara meio atrapalhada, mas ainda tinha domínio de sua vontade, no momento resolveu dar um passo à frente a colocar sua melhor cara de mestre de poções, apontando diretamente a varinha pra o rosto bruxa.

Com uma elegante virada de pescoço ela o encarou imediatamente. Analisando-o de cima a baixo. Deu um sorriso preguiçoso e disse:

- Fique fora disso Batman!!

- Perdão!?- Com quem ela o estaria confundindo? Nunca tinha ouvido falar de nenhum bruxo com o nome ou sobrenome Batman.

Observando a confusão passar pelos olhos negros ela acrescentou com enfadado: - Honestamente minha gente, vocês bruxo não lêem? – Virando-se para Dumbledore continuou: - Bem... Ainda estou esperando.

Erik que se mantinha atento porem calado finalmente resolveu manifestar-se.

- Dumbledore quando você foi a nossa casa e conseguiu convencer nossa família a se unir à causa e trabalhar para ordem, nos foi dito que todo um aparato de proteção, informações e prevenções seriam providenciados para que algo assim não acontecesse. No único momento em que precisamos que a ordem realmente nos ajudasse, ninguém apareceu. Espero sinceramente que suas justificativas sejam melhor que essa.

- Realmente, muito nos foi pedido por você – disse Vivian um pouco mais calma – não acredito porem que, todo o risco do qual fomos expostos lhe passou despercebido. Logo você que sabe de absolutamente tudo que acontece no mundo bruxo.

- Reconheço que falhei com vocês, mas peço que me acompanhem até o meu escritório para que possamos conversar mais confortavelmente, talvez tomar um chá com bolinhos de chuva ajude nossa conversa a fluir melhor – Ele olhava de forma terna e um tanto ansioso para os dois jovens a sua frente, era imprescindível que eles não se aborrecessem ainda mais, o caso era realmente sério e a Ordem não podia abrir mão dessa aliança tão poderosa.

Severo estava particularmente intrigado, Alvo estava agindo de uma forma deveras estranha. Não é de seu feitio reconhecer assim tão facilmente seus erros. Chegava a ser surpreendente, pois analisando a postura do velho mago está claro que se for preciso ele até ira implorar aos jovens a sua frente. O mundo realmente estava mudando.

- Bem, agora é àquela hora em que esquecemos tudo o que passamos hoje e o seguimos como cordeirinhos pra escutar a explicação vazia que nesse momento sua velha porem astuta cabecinha está formulando? – diz Vivian de forma sarcástica.

Ela continuou:

- Como espera que confiemos em você Dumbledore, se no fundo de toda essa baboseira poética de vencer pelo amor que você prega, no final das contas você fica aqui a salvo e espera que todos os demais se sacrifiquem por você?.

Opa!! Pensou Severo. A garota até que tem razão. Na sua longa e conturbada existência esse ponto sempre foi algo muito vivo na sua mente. Alvo nunca se explicava e sempre tinha uma dúzia de entusiastas ansiosos pra arriscar a própria vida pela causa.

- Que ultraje!!- disse Minerva, - Quem os senhores pensam que são para virem aqui e falar isso?

- Calma Minerva, os garotos estão cansados, famintos e muito chateados, acredito que nada do que dizem são por maldade, eles apenas expressaram os anseios de seus corações – Disse o mago começando a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor seguido pelos demais.

Faziam um grupo particularmente estranho, dois forasteiros com longas vestes de viajem. Uma bruxa indignada que caminhava com passos duros ao lado do mago mais velho que aparentemente estava mais que feliz por ter conseguido fazer os visitantes acompanhá-lo . E também vinha ,um pouco mais a esquerda dos visitantes, com sua varinha acessa para aluminar o caminha o carrancudo mestre de poções.

- Realmente estou com fome, nessa confusão toda não consegui provar o cordeiro que Dílius fez. – Vivian confidenciou com uma careta passando a mão no cabelo fazendo que assim que seu capuz caísse.

Lentamente se desprendendo cai uma cascata de longos cabelos cor de fogo, levemente ondulados, muito mais vivos que os cabelos ruivos usuais. Na realidade o tom mais profundo é uma das poucas coisas que o diferenciam de outros cabelos vermelhos que Severo nunca conseguiu esquecer.

O mestre de poções quase tropeça, pasmo demais para olhar onde estava pisando. Merlin ou quem quer que mande nesse mundo deve estar de brincadeira.

- Gota de chocolate – recitou o diretor.

Todos entram no escritório, definitivamente esse lugar precisa de uma faxina urgente pensa Vivian olhando demoradamente para todas as engenhocas funcionando sobre uma mesa. Retirado à capa de viajem ela sacudiu um pouco a poeira das roupas. Pensando em como seria bom um morno e demorado banho antes da longa conversa que viria a seguir.

* * *

**N/A 2** :: 

Oie queridos(as)!!!

Sinto muito pela demora monumental para esse capitulo sair!! Acreditem foi todo um processo!! Hehehehehe!! Não sei se foi bloqueio mesmo, ou foi à ausência de comentários que me desmotivou. Só sei que essa época de final de ano é super complicada pra mim, ando estudando como uma louca ... sem contar outras bilhões de coisas acontecendo na minha vida!! Well, fiquei de bom humor e resolvi atualizar, presente de ano novo para que esta acompanhando!!!

Para adiantar a postagem esse capitulo não foi betado, por favor, desconsiderem quaisquer erros que possam encontrar. Eu chequei duas vezes , mas pode ter passado alguma coisa:)

Gente, eu ficaria muito feliz e motivada se vocês deixassem um comentário (pelo menos umzinho ) me contando se gostou, se não gostou , criticando e/ou dando sugestões.. Todas as opiniões são validas.

Deixem de preguiça!!!

**APERTEM O BOTÃO ROXO!!**

... Antes de fechar essa janela!!!!

Pretendo continuar essa finfic no ano de 2008, quem sabe ,com a maior participação de vocês, terminar essa história que esta rodando na minha cabeça a um bom tempo!!

Portanto..

**Comentem !! Comentem !! Comentem !! Comentem !! Comentem !!**

Feliz Ano Novo a todos!!

Bjiim

**Vivvi**


	6. AVISO

* * *

AVISO 24/01/2008

* * *

Olá gente!! 

Vim aqui avisar a vocês que já estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo desta história, que estava meio parada por causa da minha falta de tempo. Estive estudando com muito afinco para os concursos públicos que viram no decorrer desse ano, no domingo passado (dia 20/01/08) ocorreu à prova de um deles, o qual eu já corrigi pelo gabarito e estou só aguardando pra ver qual minha colocação. Cruzem os dedinhos ai por mim!!!!

Outros concursos estão por vir, continuarei estudando mais pretendo dedicar umas 6 a 8 horas por semana pra escrever as atualizações. Já conversei com a minha beta, que também esteve muito ocupada nas ultimas semanas , e ela já esta com algum tempinho para fazer suas correções mágicas nos capítulos. Provavelmente estarei repostando o capitulo anterior, devidamente betado pra você irem relendo enquanto escrevo aqui o capitulo 5 e 6.

Estou com uns projetos paralelos, um dele é uma nova Fanfic chamada "Delírios", vocês já podem conferir sua capa no meu perfil. A história em si provavelmente estará disponível a partir do meio do ano, se não antes, depende mesmo de como ficar o meu tempo livre. No momento as atualizações de "Gêmeos Dianorte" são a minha prioridade!!!

Outro projeto que já foi concluído com sucesso, foi um capitulo que eu escrevi para a fanfic de aniversário do querido Prof. Severo Snape junto com "As Snapetes" , um grupo muito talentoso do qual eu participo já faz um tempo. O meu capitulo é o sétimo, quem quiser conferir a história que ficou fenomenal e ler o meu capitulo, acesse:

O perfil do grupo - www( ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)u(barra)1469233(barra)AsSnapetes

se chama: "Além de um Conto de Inverno"

Espero que todo mundo separe um tempinho para ler esse projeto paralelo meu e que deixem seus comentários, eu e as meninas ficaremos muito felizes em recebê-los.

Bjo no coração de vocês!!

Vivvi P.


End file.
